


Legalese

by writesometimes



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Everyone seems to be tiring of Carisi's legal knowledge. Everyone but Barba that is.





	Legalese

Everyone at the precinct had been fairly thrilled for Carisi when he passed the bar. It was a huge accomplishment and they all seemed to be happy for him. But that didn't last as long as he'd have liked. Lately, it seemed as though everyone at the precinct was getting tired of his knowledge of the legal side of their cases. He'd worked hard and paid a lot of money for his law degree, even if it was from Fordham, and he was going to use it whenever he thought it could help. So, yeah, sometimes his mind would jump ahead to the court side of a case. He felt it made him a better cop. But the feeling, it seemed, was not mutual.

Carisi remembered vividly when Rollins had told him to just be a cop when he was with her. It had stung. He wasn't _just_  a cop anymore and he just wished the other detectives would appreciate that and take him seriously.

So when he was in Liv's office and suggested their three latest perps were guilty of obfuscating the law, and she backed him up, he was a little stunned. Even more stunning had been Barba's response.

"Obfuscate. Yummy."

It made Carisi's palms sweat. He struggled to keep his composure in front of Liv and his fellow detectives. He would probably never admit it to anyone in the room but he admired Barba. The man had worked hard to get where he was and he was a _damn_  good lawyer who never lost his sense of self or compassion along the way.

Carisi also happened to think he was one of the most handsome men he'd ever laid eyes on. _That_  he absolutely would not share with anyone in the precinct. Ever. Hell, he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. Barba was far from the first man he'd pined over, that part was nothing new for the detective. The older co-worker part was new though, and that did have a tendency to make him panic.

The rest of that day had been a blur. No matter what he was supposed to be doing, Carisi just thought of the delight in Barba's eyes when he had put his legal knowledge on display. The way he'd said the word 'yummy' playing on a continuous loop in his mind. Maybe there was someone who appreciated his law degree after all.

* * *

The precinct had been a whirlwind of activity when Carisi arrived that morning. A case the squad had worked was finally going before a judge for sentencing that day. Everything about the case was a slam dunk. They had video evidence, DNA, and witness statements. All of that had lead to the defendant taking a plea. Carisi had been eager to go to court and watch the man be put away. But an hour before court everything had gone to hell. The perp had pried off his electronic monitoring device and was in the wind. There was, of course, a bolo out for the guy but he hadn't been found and time was running out.

Carisi stood outside the courtroom with the rest of his fellow detectives and Barba, everyone trying to hide their internal panic inside the bustling building.

"I don't want this shit bag getting away," Fin said grimly.

Liv nodded and looked at Barba. "What are we going to do?"

Barba took a deep breath and scanned the large waiting area in the courthouse, clearly stalling for a moment to just catch his breath.

Carisi cleared his throat and spoke before Barba had a chance to do so himself. "Could we move forward anyway and have him sentenced in absentia?"

Everyone looked expectantly from Carisi to Barba, who was leveling a glare at the detective. " _In absentia_. Fordham Law had a vocabulary workshop I take it. Yes, of course I'm going to ask the judge to sentence the scum bag whether he's here or not. He already entered his plea," Barba said coolly.

Liv nodded curtly at two men. "Barba, do whatever you can. Every cop in the city is looking for this guy. Hopefully we can have him back in custody tonight." She turned and walked through the large courtroom doors, Rollins and Fin following behind her.

Barba considered Carisi carefully. The detective did not move to follow the others. He just stood, looking rather softly at Barba. "Are you gunning for my job, Detective?"

Carisi ducked his head and chuckled quietly. "No, Counselor, I don't think anyone could replace you." 

Barba took a deep breath and grinned. "Well, good to know _someone_  values what I do around here."

Carisi chuckled again and hated that he could feel his face turning an unsightly shade of red. Barba's eyes were still on him and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes I feel like the other detectives forget the cases aren't over once we make an arrest, you know? There's still a lot of work to be done. Important work," he confessed wearily.

Barba's eyebrows shot up. "I'll make sure not to repeat that to any of your colleagues. I can't even imagine the headache that would result in."

"I'd, uh, appreciate that, Counselor."

Barba smiled sincerely at Carisi. He obviously took pride in passing the bar and Barba couldn't help it, for a moment he felt for the detective. "Maybe if I'm ever in dire straits with a case I could call you for advice. No sense in letting that wonderful legal vocabulary go to waste," he said airily.

Carisi felt like he was going to float through the ceiling of the courthouse. Was Barba _being nice_  to him? His brain stalled, lips working but not finding any words.

"Are y'all done out here?" Rollins called from the doorway of the courtroom before Carisi could form a response to Barba.

Barba turned and briskly walked toward the door. Carisi followed slowly, trying in vain to get his furious blush to subside. Rollins waited patiently for her fellow detective. "Everything good, Carisi? You look awful red," she teased. Carisi waved a hand dismissively and sunk into a seat at the back of the courtroom.

At the end of the day Carisi was stretched out on his couch in his favorite sweat pants, five innings through a baseball game, when his phone pinged on his coffee table.

" _They caught him trying to board a bus to Canada. He's going straight to prison now. Thanks for your input at the courthouse today_."

Carisi beamed at the text from Barba, completely forgetting the three runs the Mets had just given up.

* * *

It was rainy, cold and miserable the day Carisi got the call. He'd just sat down at his desk after returning from lunch with Rollins when his cell phone rang. He quickly fished his phone from his coat pocket. "Detective Carisi," he barked, answering the call as he unwound his wool scarf from his neck.

"It's Barba," the ADA greeted him brusquely. "I was wondering if you could look over some files from one of the SVU cases I'm taking to court later in the week."

Carisi stopped dead in his tracks. "Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I was thinking your unique status as a detective who's passed the bar could prove useful. I'm starting to second guess that assessment now though," Barba grit out on the other end of the phone.

Carisi's brain short circuited a moment and he dropped his scarf on his desk. "Shit, yeah, okay. I mean... of course. When should I --"

"At your earliest convenience," Barba cut in

Carisi nodded before he realized Barba couldn't in fact see him. "On my way now, Counselor," he said in a rush.

A curt 'good' was all he got in response before Barba ended the call. Rollins looked at Carisi expectantly, clearly awaiting an explanation. Carisi just began putting his scarf back on. "Tell the Lieu I had to go to Barba's office?"

Rollins shot Carisi a mischievous look. "Sure. Have fun," she said with a smirk.

"Call me if anything comes up, yeah?" he said seriously as buttoned his coat.

Carisi arrived at Barba's office later than the man had expected, two big coffee cups in hand. "Figured we could use a little caffeine," the detective explained with a large grin, setting Barba's coffee on his desk.

"You realize I could have just made coffee here, right? Or sent Carmen out to get us some?" Barba tossed a pen on his desk and gave Carisi a curious look.

"Okay, you got me, I just didn't want my hands to freeze on the walk over. And Carmen has it bad enough being your receptionist all day, no need to make her fetch you coffee too," Carisi teased.

Barba cocked his head to the side and gave Carisi a sly smile. The detective lowered himself into a chair on the opposite side of Barba's desk and set his own coffee down. "So, how can I help?" he asked, rubbing his already sweaty palms on his knees.

Barba took a deep breath, loosened his tie, grabbed a file off his desk, and began pacing in his office. "A case your squad worked about four months ago. A man killed his girlfriend in the bedroom of their apartment. I feel there's sufficient evidence to convict, but you know how juries can be. I'm trying to go over the case notes to see if anything sticks out."

Carisi nodded slowly and stood, making his way to Barba so he could look over the case file. He couldn't help but marvel at their height difference when he stood next to the man, and how the royal purple of his suspenders made the green in his eyes stand out and _oh my god this was so not the time_. He cleared his throat and took the file Barba was offering him.

Carisi flipped through the case notes until he got to the crime scene photos. He studied each one carefully. "All the photos in their bedroom were turned around. I remember thinking that was odd at the time. Looking at it now, knowing it was the boyfriend, it seems like mens rea. I mean, it could be. Right?"

"He turned the photos of their family around after he killed her because he felt guilty. That tracks. I could definitely use that in my closing. Could make an impact with the jury. And _mens rea_? Don't think I missed that one, Detective. You certainly took to the Latin legal terminology well."

Carisi gave him a toothy grin. "Growing up Catholic helped."

Barba chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure your priest would love to hear that," he said sarcastically.

"Father Romano would probably get a kick out of it," Carisi laughed.

Barba laughed in earnest then and leaned toward the detective, plucking the case file from his hands. He took a breath and looked Carisi in the eye. "Thank you. For coming down here. Helping me today," he said seriously.

Carisi's mouth fell open a bit. He was again unable to process fully what was happening. Had Barba just _thanked_  him? Without a sarcastic follow-up barb? Carisi looked at the shorter man before him in awe.

Before he could scrape together a response, Barba's phone rang and he put his game face back on as he quickly made his way to his desk. Carisi went over to his vacated seat and grabbed his coat, scarf, and coffee. He stood awkwardly a moment looking at Barba. He felt like he was eavesdropping so he busied himself with getting ready to go back out into the cold.

After a few short yeses, Barba hung up. "Seems I'm needed at the courthouse," he said grimly.

Carisi finished winding his scarf around his neck and nodded at Barba. "Good luck."

"Hopefully I won't need it. By the way," he said quickly as he gathered papers off his desk, "if you go back to the precinct and brag about how you threw around fancy legal terms and inspired my closing arguments... I'll deny it and you'll owe me lunch for a week."

"Your secret's safe with me, Counselor. Honestly, I don't think they like it much when I start talking legal theory and case law and all that shit," Carisi said with a melancholy grin.

The detective's wounded smile tugged at Barba's heartstrings, although he'd deny he had any with his dying breath. He clapped Carisi on the shoulder. "That's their loss," he said with a sincere smile.

Carisi's face hurt for the rest of the day from smiling so hard.

* * *

Liv stood in front of the white board with her glasses low on her nose as she, her detectives, and Barba poured over a particularly vexing case. They'd been dealt a few blows via defense motions and everyone was on edge.

Carisi sat across from Barba at the large table and tried his hardest to pay attention to his Lieutenant. Barba's cinnamon suit and navy tie ensemble were making it very hard for him. He kept glancing across at the ADA like a school child. Finally, Barba seemed to sense Carisi's eyes on him and he shot him a questioning look. The detective squirmed in his seat a bit and focused his attention back on Liv.

"We need to go over everything. Again. We have to find something that we can nail this guy with," Liv stated seriously as she finished writing out another note on the white board. She pulled her glasses off and turned to face her detectives. "There's gotta be something here we can build a case on."

Rollins leaned forward in her seat and grabbed the case file off the table. She flipped through it for a moment. "The victim's necklace was found in Thompson's apartment even though they didn't know each other. It's obvious he took it as a trophy of some kind. That alone is pretty damning."

"Wait, wait, wait," Carisi interjected, flipping through another stack of papers on the table. Rollins sighed deeply as he searched through the papers for what he was looking for. Finally, he pulled a sheet of paper from the stack. "The defense got the search of Thompson's apartment thrown out. We can't use the necklace. It's fruit of the poisonous tree."

Rollins squeezed her eyes shut. "Thanks, Carisi," she said sharply.

Barba flipped the folder in front of him closed. "He's right. We can't use anything from Thompson's apartment. We need more evidence."

Liv pinched the bridge of her nose. "I keep forgetting they tossed Carisi and Fin's search. Okay. Let's go back. Work this like it's day one of the case."

"It's bullshit they tossed my search and we all know it," Fin said as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "I heard a disturbance in the apartment and entered. The necklace was in plain view on the guy's coffee table."

"And the defense countered that an unbalanced washing machine was not an actual disturbance, therefore you had no reason to enter the residence. Nice try though, Detective," Barba said shrewdly.

"You didn't think about all that while you were there, Carisi? You always like to play lawyer on the job but that day you just, what? Decided to give it a rest?" Rollins ranted angrily.

Carisi dug his palms into his eyes. "I heard what Fin heard. I was just trying to do my job."

"Okay," Liv interrupted, "Look, we've dealt with this kind of thing before. We can still make this case. Let's get back out there and find some more evidence. Do more interviews, look for more security cameras in the area, anything."

Fin pushed his chair away from the table. "I'm gonna need a cup of coffee first," he said as he made his way to the break room. Liv nodded and headed to her own office while Rollins stalked away to her desk.

Carisi scrubbed his hands down his face and exhaled deeply. "I was just trying to help," he mumbled into his hands.

Barba shuffled his papers back into his briefcase and stood. "Coffee, Detective?" he asked Carisi, clapping him on the shoulder. Carisi looked up, a bit confused. "I'm buying," Barba said leaning down near the detective's ear.

"Why didn't you say so?" Carisi's face lit up. He walked to his desk, grabbed his coat, and the two left the precinct together.

Fifteen minutes later Carisi was shooting Barba an unimpressed glare. "When you said you were buying, I thought maybe we'd go to a coffee place or something. Not the vendor outside the precinct," he said through chattering teeth as he and Barba waited in line.

"Please, Detective, it's not my job to spoil you," Barba replied airily.

Carisi rolled his eyes and pulled his coat around him tighter. Barba stepped forward at last, ordered two coffees, and handed one to Carisi. He took a drink immediately and moaned, delighted with the warmth the coffee provided.

Barba pulled his eyes from the lanky detective and cleared his throat. "Things always go that well for you with the other detectives?" he asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

Carisi sighed, his warm breath and the steam from his coffee obscuring Barba's view of his face for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of coffee before he spoke. "Lately, yeah. No one really seems to, you know, _appreciate_  the fact that I passed the bar and all that shit."

Barba nodded slowly. "Maybe they're just worried you're going to leave SVU to put that law degree to use."

"I wouldn't worry if I was them. I'm barely cutting it as a detective right now," Carisi sulked.

Barba wrinkled his brow. A moping Carisi was not something he was accustomed to. He wasn't fond of it. "You've greatly improved since you showed up with that ridiculous mustache. You're good at your job, Detective."

"I could always grow the mustache back, since it's so sorely missed around here." Carisi gave Barba a toothy grin.

"Don't you dare," Barba laughed into his coffee.

Carisi watched the ADA, enjoying the small smile on the man's face. He'd never admit it aloud but standing out in the freezing snow, sipping hot coffee with a smiling Barba, was the best part of his week without a doubt.

Barba finished his coffee and tossed the empty cup in a nearby trash can. "I have to get back to my office, and I suspect you've got a lot of your own work to do so... Don't let anyone give you shit for working both sides of a case. It's an asset, Detective."

Carisi ducked his head. "Thanks, Counselor. Next time I'll buy the coffee though. Some place a little warmer than the sidewalk."

"I'll hold you to that."

Carisi grinned so hard his cheeks hurt in the cold air. Had Barba just agreed to get coffee with him again?

* * *

Carisi spotted the white bag sitting on his desk as soon as he entered the squad room on a rare quiet morning. There was no note, just an 'I'm sorry' written across the bag. Carisi recognized the handwriting as Rollins'. "What's this?" he asked, turning to face her where she sat at her desk.

Rollins dropped her pen on her desk and smiled apologetically. "I've been kind of an asshole lately and I wanted to... make amends."

Carisi picked up the bag and peered inside. It was full of zeppole. He beamed at Rollins.

"I've been swamped with cases and paperwork and Jesse is teething and I've just been..." Rollins trailed off and shrugged.

Carisi sat down in his office chair and popped a zeppola in his mouth. "Frozen peaches," he said around a mouthful of fried dough and confectioners sugar.

Rollins furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Frozen peaches. Jesse can chew them to help with the teething pain," Carisi explained, licking sugar from his fingertips.

"How do you know about teething remedies, Carisi?" Rollins chuckled.

"Big Italian family. You tend to encounter a few babies in your life time," Carisi said with a huge grin.

Rollins smiled warmly and leaned over, snatching a zeppola out of the bag. "So, we're cool?" she asked, eyeing the small pastry.

"Very. And since we're cool, I know you won't give me any shit for how I'm spending my lunch break." Rollins raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her zeppola. "I'm, uh, meeting Barba at the courthouse. A case I worked is going to the Grand Jury and I wanna know how it goes."

Rollins popped the rest of the zeppola in her mouth and smiled. "Good luck," she said as she chewed.

Before Carisi could respond Liv poked her head out of her office and called for Rollins. Carisi just smiled at the blonde and nodded, popping another zeppola in his mouth.

The courthouse was a hive of activity, loafers and heels clicking across the marble floors, people walking in every direction. It took Carisi a moment to spot Barba. He was pacing back and forth outside the Grand Jury deliberation room, briefcase sitting in the empty bench outside the door.

"Counselor," Carisi called as he approached.

Barba stopped pacing and looked up. "Detective, I told you you didn't have to come down here. I'm sure you have more important things to do on your lunch break."

"And miss you pacing the courthouse halls? Not a chance." Carisi came to a stop in front of the ADA and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Barba shot the lanky detective a sour smile. "With your social skills it's no wonder you don't have lunch plans."

A smirk worked its way across Carisi's lips. "I'll let that one slide on account of the obvious stress you're under."

Barba took a deep breath and began pacing once more. Carisi sat down on the bench beside the ADA's abandoned briefcase and smoothed out his tie. "So, uh, how did it go in there?" he asked cautiously.

Barba released a deep sigh. "I'm good at reading juries. I have to be. It's my fucking job. But, honestly, I have no idea what they're going to do. I couldn't get a good read on this group. The had so many questions and --"

"Hey, come on," Carisi interrupted, "You're a good lawyer and it was a solid prima facie case."

Barba smirked at him. "Prima facie," he said in mock surprise, "Carisi, your lawyer is showing."

Carisi could feel his cheeks starting to burn. "I did have to pay for law school so I figured I'd pay attention while I was there."

Before Barba could respond, a clerk appeared from the deliberation room and handed him a folded piece of paper. He nodded his thanks to the clerk and rapidly unfolded the paper. He didn't move, didn't breathe.

"Counselor, What is it? Is it a true bill?" Carisi asked as he stood.

Barba let out a sigh and refolded the slip of paper. He looked up at Carisi slowly. "True bill indeed. Remind me to thank Fordham for expanding your vocabulary. Now go arrest the son of a bitch."

Carisi clapped Barba on the shoulder. "With pleasure."

He was going to walk away, down the steps of the courthouse, back to the precinct, out to do his job, but his feet wouldn't move. Barba was looking at him, a small and pleased smile on his face, and Carisi couldn't just _walk away_. "Hey, so uh, how 'bout after I arrest this piece of shit I buy you that coffee I promised?"

Barba studied Carisi carefully. "I'll take you up on that offer. But I'm picking the place. I'd hate to see what your idea of a good coffee place is."

Carisi rolled his eyes. "Just remember, I'm living on a detective's salary and paying off law school."

Barba smirked and moved to grab his briefcase. "I'll text you the address of a place I know. Meet in an hour or so?"

Carisi felt like everyone in the courthouse must have been able to hear his heart thudding in his chest. "Sounds good. But I show up to some hipster coffee house and you're on your own."

The address Barba gave him happened to be a tiny mom and pop Italian bakery. A lopsided grin stretched across Carisi's face as he entered the building. Instantly, the warmth from within the bakery welcomed Carisi's snow-weary bones. The place was small, pictures of the Tuscan countryside littering the walls, and it smelled like heaven.

Barba was seated at a small table in the back corner, checking something on his phone. "Nice place, Counselor," Carisi said as he took the seat opposite the ADA.

Barba looked up from his phone and offered Carisi a warm smile. "I thought you'd appreciate this place," he said looking around the small bakery.

Just then, a small elderly woman made her way from behind the bakery case to their table. "Ah! I see your friend has arrived!" she said with a thick Italian accent, smiling at both men. "What can I get for you? Some tiramisu maybe? Or, no, some cannoli? My son just finished a batch. So fresh! The best, truly."

Carisi beamed at tiny woman. "Sold! Two cannolis, Signora. E due caffè per favore."

The old woman made a delighted sound and patted Carisi's hand where it rested on the table before disappearing into the back of the establishment. Barba sat across the small table, gaping at the detective. Carisi just smirked back at him.

"I had no idea you also had a degree in charming old Italian women," Barba said scandalously.

Carisi laughed and shifted in his seat. "It's a skill I came by naturally." The woman returned from the back of the bakery, serving tray in hand. "Mille grazie, Signora." Carisi smiled as she set their food and coffees on the table.

Barba waited for her to depart once again before he spoke. "I didn't know you spoke Italian." He took a sip of his coffee and and tried desperately to hide how impressed he was.

"I'm conversational at best. And the shorter the conversation the better," Carisi chuckled as he tested his own cup of coffee.

Barba chuckled and took a bite of his cannoli. He made a pleased sound as he chewed and Carisi prayed the soft lighting of the bakery would his his reddening face.

"So, how'd you find this place?" the detective asked as he dug into his own cannoli.

"I've passed by it a few times before and always wanted to try it. Thought you'd enjoy it, and since you're paying and all, I figured what the hell. Although I feel like I can never come back here without you now, since the owner is smitten with you."

"You've never been here before? I feel special now, Counselor," Carisi teased despite his deepening blush.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I have no idea how pricey this place is, and remember you _are_  paying, Detective." Barba shot him a toothy grin.

Carisi took another bite of his cannoli. "Whatever the tab is, it's worth it. This is one of the best cannolis I've ever had. Although I'll deffinitely be walking back to the precinct after this."

Barba squinted at Carisi. "It's about fifteen degrees outside are you nuts?"

"No, but I did eat a whole bag of zeppole this morning. Rollins got 'em for me as a peace offering," Carisi explained with a delighted smile.

"I'm glad things are better at the station for you. Moping Detective Carisi was not something I wanted to get used to."

"Too heart breaking, right? See, I knew you were a big softie."

"More needy than heart breaking but I'll let you keep your fantasy that your puppy dog eyes inspire heart break."

Carisi pointed emphatically at Barba. "Those 'puppy dog eyes' as you call them made you buy me coffee, so obviously it must have been pretty damn heart wrenching for you to see me in such a state."

Barba brought his coffee cup to his lips and ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. Carisi saw it anyway. "Maybe I just like torturing you with cheap coffee," Barba teased.

"You don't know shit about coffee torture until you've had a pot of the stuff Fin makes," Carisi said seriously.

Barba's eyebrows shot up. "Do tell me more embarrassing details about your colleagues so I have ammunition the next time they give me a hard time about a case."

Carisi laughed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "You wanna hear about Rollins' secret candy stash in the break room she thinks no one knows about?"

Barba leaned forward and listened to all the harmless but quirky details of the SVU detectives that Carisi was willing to share.

* * *

Barba fidgeted with his olive green tie during his elevator ride up to the SVU squad room. Court had been... hectic that morning and he was fully expecting to be greeted by a precinct full of agitated detectives. As the doors to the elevator slid open, Barba took a deep breath and headed for the squad room doors. He was not expecting what he saw inside.

Carisi was standing in front of the white board by the large conference table, Liv and the rest of the detectives gathered around. The words 'In Propria Persona' were scrawled at the top of the white board with all relevant details about self representation listed below. Barba slowed a bit and hung back by the reception desk.

"So the judge is just gonna let this nut case defend himself? We had a plea worked out. But now he gets to take that back? This is a bunch of shit," Fin said incredulously.

Carisi nodded slowly and pursed his lips. "It is shitty considering we had that plea in the works, but it's his right to self-represent if that's what he wants. Plus, this kinda thing doesn't usually end well for the defendant. There's an old saying. 'Anyone who represents himself in court has a fool for a client and an ass for an attorney'. So, you know, still could be an easy case for us."

Liv smirked and shook her head, catching sight of Barba lingering by the reception desk. "Barba. It would seem your future co-counsel is already here to reassure my detectives," she called to the ADA.

Carisi spun around and spied Barba. He reached up and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, completely forgetting the un-capped white board marker he was holding. Rollins and Fin burst out laughing as Carisi realized too late and marked up the side of this throat with the black marker. Liv smirked and shook her head at Carisi and headed for her office.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Thanks guys." Carisi turned a violent shade of red.

Barba couldn't help the dopey grin that appeared on his face. He crossed through the squad room to large table. "It would seem I owe you one, Detective. Good to know that from now on I can just have you explain all the legal minutiae to the squad," he said smoothly.

Carisi practically _giggled_. "Just, uh, putting that law degree to good use, Counselor. But if you think this is gonna be a regular thing you're gonna owe me big time. These guys are ruthless." Rollins tossed a pen at Carisi, laughing as she and Fin retreated to their desks.

Barba walked over and stood beside Carisi, staring at the black marker streak on his neck. "Can't say that's your best look but at least it matches your shoes."

Carisi jammed his hands in his pockets and stared at his aforementioned shoes. "You could always buy me a drink. As a thank you. For, you know," he gestured absently at the white board behind him.

"A drink? For reminding your colleagues what exactly self representation means and why it's not the end of the world for our case?" Barba snarked back. Carisi's mouth fell open a bit. "You're absolutely right, Detective." Barba smiled as he leaned closer to Carisi.

"Well, uh, okay then," Carisi replied with false confidence.

"I'll text you an address. Meet at seven?" Barba's eyes twinkled as he looked up at Carisi.

"Sure, yeah, sounds good," Carisi rambled nervously.

Barba shook his head ruefully and saw himself out of the precinct.

At seven that night, Carisi opened the door to his cab and stopped dead in his tracks. The bar Barba had picked out looked far too classy for him to set foot in. He wished he'd changed after work. Regardless, he was there and Barba was waiting for him inside. He took a deep breath and entered the bar.

The place was dimly lit, all dark wood and leather, jazz music filtering through the air. Barba sat in a booth in front of a window with a view of the bustling street outside, his tie gone and first few buttons of his shirt undone. He waved Carisi over. The detective walked over quickly and plopped down in the seat opposite the ADA.

"Counselor, when I said a drink I was thinking more a beer from the bar around the corner from the precinct. Not somewhere a drink costs more than a parking ticket." Carisi glanced around the place again, eyes wide.

Barba inhaled sharply and smirked at Carisi. "You can at least me Rafael then, since I will be picking up the tab."

Carisi nodded slowly "So, _Rafael_ , do we go to the bar to order or --"

"I ordered us some scotch already, I hope you don't mind. Should be brought to our table soon. Take your coat off, act like you might stay a while." Barba glanced at his watch and then out the window. Carisi awkwardly removed his coat from his long arms while still seated. Barba watched out of the corner of his eye.

Carisi was so nervous he looked like he was about ready to slide down in his seat and hide under the table. He laid his hands out on the cool surface of the table in an attempt to ground himself. Barba smiled warmly at him and laid his own hands out on the table, mere inches from Carisi's. The two stared out the window, unsure what to say next.

A moment later a waiter approached their table and deposited their drinks. Carisi turned his head to thank the young man and he heard Barba snicker. He shot a look of disbelief at the ADA as the waiter left. "What, are you not supposed to treat your waiter like a human being here?"

Barba took a drink of his scotch and rolled his eyes. "You still have white board marker on your neck, Detective," he said flatly.

Carisi could immediately feel the blush invading his pale cheeks. He took a rather big gulp of his scotch and gave Barba a sheepish smile. "Not my smartest move of the day."

"Not to worry, Detective, it was by far your funniest." Barba smirked over his glass of scotch, enjoying the man's deepening blush.

A wide smile bloomed over Carisi's face and he looked down at his glass. "Since we're off the clock and you are undoubtedly paying a fortune for this scotch, you might as well call me Sonny," he said quietly.

Barba leaned forward and looked at Carisi through his lashes. "Okay, _Sonny_. How do you like your scotch?"

Carisi assured Barba the scotch was amazing and nervously glanced out the window. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was in a swanky bar with Barba, the man who made his palms sweat and heart race on a daily basis. He could still feel Barba's eyes on him. "You like being a lawyer?" he blurted out in an attempt to make conversation.

"Very much. Why, are you contemplating a career change after all?" Barba asked curiously.

"Nah, not now anyway. I still enjoy bein' a cop. Helping people. I feel like sometimes I'm making a difference, even in a small way." Carisi shrugged and took another drink of scotch.

Barba leaned in even closer and smiled fondly. "You _are_  a good cop, Sonny. Losing the mustache helped." Carisi laughed, his eyes lighting up charmingly. Barba huffed a small laugh. "I think you'd make a good lawyer too. If you ever decided to make the career change. You certainly have the vocabulary down," Barba went on.

The tips of Carisi's ears burned. "Yeah? Guess my flash cards paid off then." He ducked his head and played with the corner of the napkin his drink was resting on.

Barba cocked his head to the side, studying the detective's ever-reddening face in the dim lighting of the bar. "Flash cards, huh? Maybe you could give me a refresher course in legal terminology sometime."

Carisi choked inelegantly on a mouthful of scotch. "I don't think there's anything I could teach you. You're already the ADA," he mumbled.

"Why are you so impossible to flirt with?" Barba sighed.

Carisi nearly dropped his glass. Everything in the bar stopped for a moment as he stared at Barba in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair and finished his scotch. "Uh, well, I wasn't trying to be impossible." The words stumbled out of his mouth anxiously. Barba's hand slid closer to his on the table and their fingertips brushed. "I think I still have all those flash cards a my apartment," Carisi blurted out, trying to get his breathing under control.

Barba huffed a laugh through his nose. "Perfect." He left some cash on the table to cover their drinks and a tip. "Wanna give me a legalese refresher at your place then?" he asked as he stood from his seat and grabbed his coat.

Carisi grabbed his own coat quickly and stood. "Oh my god, yes."

The two walked out of the bar together, and stood on the sidewalk for a moment, just smiling at one another. Carisi leaned down near Barba's ear "Want me to order a Lyft?" he asked just loud enough to be heard over the New York traffic.

Barba nodded. The black marker streak on Carisi's neck again caught his eye. He reached up and stroked it with his finger. "Quickly," he whispered back.

Carisi was frozen in place, Lyft order temporarily forgotten. Barba was so close. His breath so warm. And if Carisi just leaned forward...

Barba leaned in before his brain could even finish the thought, pressing his lips against Carisi's. Carisi stalled a moment before he finally kissed Barba back. They broke apart when a car horn went off in the street, reminding them where they were.

"Let's get a ride and continue this somewhere warmer," Carisi said as he directed his attention back to his phone. Barba hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with SVU and this literally would not leave me alone until I wrote it. I've watched SVU forever but this is my first fic and I hope it's enjoyable. Kudos and comments warm my heart and soul.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
